When Goddess Sings Her Melody
by Psycho-kyugurl
Summary: Sanada Faye - she has everything, from fame to the irristable look... yet her real indentity was perfectly hidden. And Ryo's been receiving email from a net buddy he had just met three moths ago...what is Fate playing this time around? Slightly AU.


I want to make up for the bad chapters I've written for The Inevitable Fate fic. I felt terrible after reading back the 8th chapter and the previous chapters -_-" I couldn't believe it was actually written by me! So here you are, I'm presenting with another Ryuki fic but I'm not so sure whether this will be a one-shot or continuous fic but if I ever continue, the update will take forever. So by then please bare with me and don't kill me/. I don't want to write anymore sappy fic but it's definitely romance based. Heh.

Presents

When Goddess Sings Her Melody  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey,

Sorry for the short note. To tell you the truth, I'm undergoing a rather hectic life right now. Piles after piles of paperwork were stashed in front of me just this morning and I was told to finish them up as a special assignment before the next day. Damn. I hate him. That's the result for being such an _attentive student. ::pouts:: All I ever did was giving his car a new 'hot' look by remodeling its body with some nice shade of purple and added some spunky mixture of apple red while sprinkling glitters of gold onto its windows for the finishing touches._

Sigh.

Actually, I'm taking a short break on my current assignment. There's this computer with (thank goodness) internet access right beside me and I thought I would send you a short message. I'm sorry I didn't reply your previous mail. Don't hate me.  

Wait, the git is back. Damn. Urghh… nmdsjkjkdnbne23qjk 5 _*slams on the keyboard*_

Catch ya later.

~Spunky_gurl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo smiled indiscreetly to himself after reading the e-mail sent by his net-buddy. Her letters have always left him on the cloud nine and even the worse day of his life would take a tremendous upturn. He slid himself comfortably into the seat while moving the mouse around the screen.

Click. Click.

He read and reread a few times, his grin bigger than ever. At times like this, nobody would be in the lab to witness this rare event. He was of course fortunate.

So it was a great surprise when this afternoon, someone came along and dropped into the seat right behind him.

"Dear Spunky-gurl…Tsk tsk tsk." hissed the someone.

Surprise. Surprise. 

He twirled the chair around and confronted a familiar face. 

It was Ken Ichijouji.

Ryo's heart almost stopped beating for a second before resumed its normal pace. "You almost have me there, Ken. For a moment I thought it was Yushi sensei again."

Ken broke into a mischievous grin. "You did?" his voice was an obvious mock and toyed his luck once more as he surged himself for another peak at the blinking screen. "Is that the same girl you've been e-mailing for the past three weeks?" Ryo uttered nothing but deeply he knew his silence indicated a 'yes'. He just knew him too well. And he got the purr-fect plan to reveal the mysterious mails. All he need is the timing.

"Oh, wait a minute…" The irony within Ken's voice began to dissolve, only to be replaced by a horrified one. "Did I just saw what I think I saw a moment ago?"

"What?"

His eyes twinkled with fake anxiety.

He pointed innocently, all the while masking his devious plan behind the innocent complexion, "Isn't that the 'Delete' button?"

It took Ryo some time to absorb in and fully understand what Ken was trying to say when he did finally realized his arm was leaned in the most complex way— right on the 'Enter' key, he…

"AAHHH!!!!" The screen changed from the mailbox to a loading page.

He clicked, he slammed, he typed, he tired escaping from the current browser and reentered – nothing he could do to retrieve the lost mail. His face was an absolute mask and he stared groggily at the screen. "The...the mail…"

The plan definitely worked. He fell straight into it! Ken, who could no longer restrain his laughter, clutched his tummy and cupped his mouth shamelessly as he tried to resist a big ol' laugh at his friend's stupor. Indeed, when one's terrible frightened, he will act in the most irrational way, even if it's–

"Oh, Akiyama Ryo – You've just transfer the mail from your inbox to the other folder!"

His head shot up and colours were slowly rushing back to his pale skin. He surveyed the screen once more. "Yeah…" He replied in the most stupid way. "I did." And he doubled-check the mail just to make sure.

As for Ken, he couldn't assure himself that he could behave like a good boy, looked pass Ryo and transfixed his gaze upon the current screen. "I'm sorry – Don't hate me –" Ken read on gleefully. 

"Oi!" Ryo covered the screen. "You're not suppose to read it! It's not your business to addle in."

"Why not?" He gave an irritating quirked of a brow. "It's not like it's your girlfriend's mail _anyway_." He stressed the word 'anyway' with plain mockery and delight. 

That – really grated on a nerve. Though it was not permanently harmful (Ryo did turned a scarlet red),  but his hands too were shaking. It was hard to say whether it was out of fury or shyness.

Ken's eyes widened. "Aah…I see. I was right all along then." He then proceeded to nudge Ryo's ribs slightly. "So tell me, how do you meet this wonderful girl?"

This time around, however, much to Ken's displease, it was Ryo's turn to grin. "It's for me to know and for _you_ to find out."

Ken returned his smile. "Gladly to."

Ryo frowned. "If you could that is, what are you doing here by the way?"

He pulled a chair next to his and slumped into the comfy seat. "Just to irritate the life out of you."

"How very _nice _and _thoughtful…" Ryo replied in the most sarcastic tone._

Ken, however acted nonchalantly and spoke as if he heard nothing f his last statement. "Have you heard that Sanada Faye is coming to Japan for her first ever concert in Southeast Asia?"

"No."

Sigh. He knew it. He's just like a frog stuck in a deep well. "Where are you all this years? She's the most popular singer in Europe and will be doing her debut concert here in Japan in a month time!"

"I'm not interested."

"But you don't know what you are missing!"

"I'm _not_ interested." He repeated.

Ken shrugged. "Fine, suits you. You're hopeless. Anyway, I'll be going. In case you have any second thoughts, tell me about it." He stood up and pronounced his departure.

"Wait a minute."

"Yes?"

"I will consider about it."

Ken did not answer as if to seduce him to go further…

"And one more last thing before you go…" 

Ken grinned. "Still listening."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's a net buddy of mine but –"

"So does that make her your net girlfriend?" He smirked.

………

Two seconds later, a rather contented Ken flew out of the lab; followed by several books and something one could recognize as a keyboard, which trailed right behind and hit him squarely… right on where the head was suppose to be –

Ouch.

*~*~*~*~*~*

She slammed her hand – _hard –_ onto the manager's desk with utmost disgrace and hunched over; evidently at the brink of insanity. Her face bore no resemblance of the once cool and 'sexy' female icon. Been the best female artist in England who was idolized and admired by almost every one here in the Great Britain for her pure aloofness and incredible melodious voice wasn't exactly what she dreamt to be. _This was definitely not her style._

"I've said it once too many time, Faye, you have to return as soon as possible."

She winced at the 'name' and a frown was visible beneath the emotionless facade. 

"That was not what we agreed before." Her voice flared with anger. "I'm _not going back. I had stated it downright clear before we sign the contract – I will NOT go anywhere unless I'm informed at least a month earlier. Don't you understand?" She bellowed, her strident voice echoed throughout the entire building and heads shot up upon hearing it._

Her unlikely attitude of firing up her disapproval to her manager did somehow frighten even herself, but the truth is she has to travel back to Japan tomorrow and no one had bothered to give her even a short notice first. How could she just go back and announce cheerfully – "I'm back"?

"For Pete's sake, no one has to follow strictly to the rules! Besides, the company has every right to change them anytime they wanted to. It was not law abiding. You have make it big here in England and no doubt, your talent is truly gifted but people only recognize you _here_, in Europe, not world wide! So to ensure your popularity throughout the globe, a last minute decision was made and we have agreed that the best country to start out is your homeland, Japan and you'll be touring around there for one month before conquering the other charts."

For one month? That's even worse than been swarm by local fans whenever she tried to get to the mini-mart right below her apartment! 

"But you won't understand! I cannot return to Japan!"

The manager's ears perked up when she heard her saying that. "Give me two good reasons why."

"It's because…it's because…"

It's because Japan must not know she's Rika Nonaka. And she had a good reason behind it. All this years, she had lived with her stage name: Sanada Faye. She preferred to keep her real name a secret as she had no intention to give away the guys back home a single clue of where to locate her. Her disappearance over this period of time must have convinced them real enough that Rika Nonaka was either dead or she had never existed in the first place. She was just a mere figment of their imagination. 

Faye, or Rika stared straight at her manager's face."…Nothing." She muttered at last.

Feeling rather pissed right now, Rika collapsed into the seat and crossed her arms with a slight 'hump'. She needed time out and this discussion was obviously going no where. What she really need now is a nice cup of Espresso while pacing leisurely down the beach of the eastern coast or merely settled down by the widow tree in the park with an interesting book to occupy her mind.

"Whatever it is I hope you don't strain yourself too much. I'm sure you miss your family as much as they miss you too. I've just receive a call from your mum stating how much she would be glad to have you back."

She uttered neither a word and stepped out of the room in one smooth motion. Her mother, she was the last person she would want to meet.

Rika or rather Faye, furthered her studies at England when she was sixteen. She nothing liked she was today. An ordinary foreign student with a kick-ass attitude. Her first step to her success was when she joined the drama club in the university she attended in England. Her dulcet voice had enraptured many hearts in her first play and soon enough, a delegate from a well-known record company confronted her and she signed her first contract. She recorded her debut album in English and had gone platinum just in England itself. Slowly she worked her way up and each of her song hit top 10 in the Europe charts.

And now, three years have passed and the old 'Rika Nonaka' was nothing but a dim distant past hidden behind her new self, Sanada Faye. Looking back at all those hard times she had to endure…

_I guess going back to __Japan__ may not be as tough as it looks…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken is from the second season but hey why can't he show up here? ^^  I've revised this chap just for the sake of revising it cuz it was plainly bad. .

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


End file.
